I Hate You!
by snheetah
Summary: How three words change everything. Even if Rico said it to his first sister and she disappeared forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hannah Montana and Jenny is a character from another story.**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly as its intensity was reflected on the ocean, creating this beautiful panorama. Yes, nature was always beautiful. It made people really happy and they enjoyed their life with their families and friends on a wonderful Friday afternoon. Down at the beach children were running around, chasing each other, rolling on the sand and splashing in the water while their parents were relaxing, getting a tan or preparing their picnic lunch. On the other side of the beach, there wasn't much joy.

Jackson walked towards the shack. "Whoa," he said as he looked around the beach, "where is everybody?" he asked Rico.

"Probably down at the beach enjoying the day," Rico said miserably.

Jackson hopped over the counter.

"You know what," Rico said, "you've worked really hard these past few days, just go home."

"What?" Jackson asked dumbfounded. _What just happened? What did I do?_ he thought.

"Just go home and relax," Rico told him.

"What's the catch?"

"Why is it whenever I do something nice to you there is always a catch?"

"I don't know," Jackson said, "because you are sly, sneaky and evil."

Rico looked at him with annoyance, "just go before I change my mind!"

Jackson left the beach to go home. "Did an alien come down to earth and replace him?" he asked himself out loud.

Rico sighed heavily as he put the closed sign on the counter._ Well nobody is coming today anyway so what's the point?_ he thought. He sat down at one of the tables and looked at the sky.

"Hello," a voice suddenly said behind him. Rico turned around and saw the person that he was in love with. Jenny.

"Hey," he greeted her.

"What are you doing here all alone?" Jenny asked, "come on let's go to the beach."

"You go," Rico said, "I'm not in the mood."

"How come?" Jenny asked with concern.

"A lot of thoughts are coming to my mind and I just need to be alone for a while," Rico said.

"Would you mind if I stayed with you because I'm going to feel very selfish down there and lonely," Jenny told him.

"If you would like," Rico told her.

"Thanks," Jenny said as she sat down next to him.

Rico suddenly looked down at the sand and sighed.

"Rico?" Jenny asked.

"Yes?" he asked as he looked up. His cheeks were shiny.

"Are you okay?" Jenny asked him with concern. "Why are you crying?"

He nodded sadly as he wiped his eyes and said, "yes I'm fine."

"Would you like to tell me what's wrong?" she asked him.

"Isn't the sand such a fascinating thing?" he randomly asked her.

"Uhhh…sure?" she said with no thought. "Why?"

"I don't know," Rico said as he grabbed a handful of it and opened his hand and the sand slipped away, "it just slips away."

"Now _that_ is just beautiful," Jenny told him.

"No its not," Rico said as he began to look down at the sand again.

Jenny looked at him, "look," she said kindly, "I don't want to sound like nasty girlfriend but why are you not telling me what is wrong with you?"

"Because I'm not ready to tell anybody about it," Rico explained.

"Oh okay," Jenny understood, "sorry about that question."

"That's okay," Rico said, "I mean its not like I'm seeing someone else and not telling you about it because I will never ever do that to you."

Jenny nodded. "I know."

He hugged her and she hugged him back. He squeezed her as tightly as he could.

"Alright you're killing me," Jenny joked.

"I just don't want to lose you," he told her as he squeezed her more.

"'Lose me?'" she asked him as they let go of each other. "What do you mean?"

"Look I gotta go home," Rico said as he got up.

"No wait," Jenny said, "what did you mean by that?"

"I'll tell you later," Rico said as he went home. While going home he wiped his eyes for tears were streaming down.

"Would you like me to come with you?" she asked him.

Rico turned around. His eyes had red smudges. "No that's fine," he walked away.

"Are you sur—"

"NO!" he yelled at her, "CAN'T YOU UNDERSTAND? I NEED TO BE ALONE SO PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he stormed away fiercely wiping his face.

Jenny looked at him walking away. "Is it something I said?" she said to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hannah Montana and his parents' naes I go them from a website which I forgot the name of.**

* * *

As he walked home he opened the door, entered, and slammed it.

"Hi honey," Mrs. Suave said as she kissed her son, "how was school?"

"Awful," he simply answered.

"What? How come? Did someone make fun of you again?" she asked him.

"No," Rico told her.

"Then what?"

"I really don't want to talk about it now. I just had a lot of thoughts in my mind for the past seven hours and I'm just exhausted," Rico told her as he sat down on the couch and rested his elbows on his legs and rested his hands on his head.

Mrs. Suave walked down to the kitchen where she met her husband. "Mario," she said to him.

"Yes Esmerelda," he said as he looked up at her.

"Something is wrong with Rico," she told him.

"What?" he asked her.

"I don't know he didn't tell me," she told him with concern.

"I'll go talk to him," he said as he retreated from the stove and went to the living room. He approached his son and lightly rested his hand on Rico's shoulder. Rico looked up and saw his dad.

"Hey," his dad said.

"Hey dad," Rico greeted him, "sorry I'm not at work. There wasn't anybody there."

"That's fine," his dad said, "your mother said that something is wrong with you. Would you like to tell me?"

"No," Rico said, "I'm not ready to talk about it."

"Hey buddy," his dad said, "its not good to keep your emotions bottled up inside you. You're just going to explode."

"Nothing like that has ever happened," Rico told him.

"Well it might. So tell me, what is wrong?"

"I told you dad," Rico said, "nothing," he lied.

"I know you don't want to talk about it but just tell me. I'll help you."

"Please dad," Rico said, "I got a huge headache that is bothering me and I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay but if you ever want to talk about it—"

"Can't you understand?" Rico said with irritation, "I-don't-want-to-talk-about-it alright!"

"I was just saying that if you ever want to we are here for you," his dad said as he patted his shoulder.

"Thanks dad," Rico said.

"Dinner is at three alright," his dad left and went into the kitchen to finish dinner.

Mr. Suave walked into the kitchen and put his arms around his wife's waist and kissed her neck.

"What did he say?" Mrs. Suave asked him.

"He didn't tell me Esmerelda," her husband said.

After a few minutes passes it was dinnertime and at the dinner table everything was quiet except the clattering of the forks, spoons and knives.

"Honey please eat something," Mrs. Suave spoke up to her son.

Rico picked up his spoon and ate some food. "The dinner is good mom but I'm not that hungry," he said as he put down his spoon.

After dessert Mrs. Suave spoke up. "Honey please tell us what is wrong."

"Nothing," Rico said with irritation again, "nothing."

"But you've been like this since you got home."

"I know," Rico simply said, "I'm trying to forget about it but I can't."

"What?" his dad asked.

"CAN'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND?" he yelled as he stood up, "I WAS BEING A JERK AND SHE IS GONE! AND TOMORROW IS HER BIRTHDAY!" he cried as he quickly ran out of the dining room and into his room.

"Rico honey—" his mom said as she got up to go after him but Mr. Suave stopped her.

"Let him go," he said, "he'll come together."

"I know," she said, "but I don't want him to be sad."

"At least he told us what was bothering him," he said to her as she nodded, "and he's letting his emotions out. Don't worry, he'll feel better after a few days."

"Okay," Mrs. Suave said as she undressed the table.

"Here I'll help you," Mr. Suave offered.

"I thought that he would be over this already," Mrs. Suave said as she cleaned the dishes, "he really misses her."

"I know," Mr. Suave said.

* * *

He slammed his door and sat down at his desk. He had nothing better to do so he got lost in doing his homework. He could have finished it more quickly but he did it really slowly thinking that how things have changed around him. It all started when he was ten years old.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hannah Montana. And his sisters' name I found it on a website too which I can;t remeber the name of again.**

* * *

"_When is she coming? When is she coming?" an excited ten year old Rico jumped up and down toward his parents. _

"_She's almost here," his dad said as he entered the living room, "I just talked with her."_

"_I cannot believe she drove from New York all the way here," Mrs. Suave said, "poor girl must be exhausted!"_

"_When did she say she would be here?" Rico suddenly spoke up._

"_She said in a couple more hours," his dad answered him._

_The doorbell suddenly rang._

"_That must be the mailman," Mr. Suave said as he went and opened the door. Once he opened the door a blond girl jumped into his arms almost making him fall to the ground._

"_Daddy!" she yelled happily._

"_Nina!" he yelled happily as he hugged her. "How was collage?"_

"_Tiring," she said, "hey mom," she said as she hugged her mother._

"_I'm so glad to see you," her mother cried with tears of joy._

"_I'm so glad to be back anyway. Relaxation for a day, finally. Good thing I came early right?" Nina said._

"_Nina!" Rico yelled as he ran to his sister._

"_Hey cutie!" Nina said as she kneeled down and hugged him, "you have grown so much I could just eat you up," she said as she hugged him tightly._

* * *

Nina was a very ordinary girl with long blond hair and brown chocolate-like eyes. She was twenty-two years old and was visiting her family for the weekend. This weekend was all fun for her but there was something lying ahead that would change the peaceful day thereafter.

* * *

"_Where do I stay?" Nina asked._

"_There's a room to the left of Rico's," her mother pointed out, "I'll help you," she offered as she took some of her daughter's suitcases and took the upstairs to her room._

"_Can I come?" Rico asked._

"_Sure sweetie," Nina said, "come on."_

_They arrived to the room. Mrs. Suave immediately began to unpack the suitcases._

"_Oh mom," Nina said, "you don't have to. I'll do it myself."_

"_Are you sure?" _

"_Yes," Nina said, "Rico can help me. I've been looking forward to hang out with him today."_

"_Alright I'll leave you two to it then," Mrs. Suave said as she left them there._

"_So how was collage?" Rico spoke up._

"_Really tiring," Nina said as she unpacked the suitcases, "and I'm glad to be far away from New York and into Malibu."_

"_Me too," Rico said, "I missed you so much," he hugged her and she hugged him back. "I can't believe you are just going to stay here in one day. Couldn't they let you have any more days off?"_

"_Oh I wish for that any day but they can't because I have to finish collage," Nina said as she shrugged, "but when I finish my senior year which is almost over in a few weeks then I can come and we can hang out and do the things we used to do together," she told him._

"_Oh those days were really fin," Rico said as he imagined the fun past years that they had together._

"_Would you like to do anything today since I'm here because I only came here for you," Nina told him._

"_You did?" Rico asked._

"_Well yes even for mom and dad but mostly for you. I've missed my little buddy," she said._

"_Okay how about you taking me to a movie if you would like?" Rico suggested._

"_Lovely I'll go ask mom and dad," Nina said._

"_Great let's go," Rico said with hurry._

"_After…I'm done unpacking," Nina said as she began to take out some clothes._

_Rico went and helped her._


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"_Dad we're going to the movies," Rico yelled as he ran downstairs and to the door._

"_Whoa hold on there son," Mr. Suave said, "let her rest first."_

"_Oh no she said she's fine," Rico said._

"_Really dad I'm fine," Nina said as she climbed downstairs, "anything to make him happy."_

"_Alright," Mr. Suave said as he hugged his daughter, "just be careful when driving."_

"_Mario," Mrs. Suave said as she entered the room, "she's twenty-two for crying out loud, she's mature enough."_

"_I just want my little girl to be okay," Mr. Suave told her._

"_Dad? Little? Really?" Nina joked and they laughed together and hugged again._

"_Am I little too?" Rico asked but he got nothing in response._ He was always the little happiness for his parents.

"_Come on let's go," Nina said as they left the house and hopped into the car._

* * *

Her car was a beautiful jaguar that she worked really hard to get. Working two jobs a day is really frustrating even when you have to study for exams but she managed and she achieved. She admired the car so much with the comfortable black leather seats and a radio that you could listen to a billion different songs. This beautiful automobile was soon going to end in calamity! For the future of that car was a crumpled metal drowning in the shiny blue paint.

* * *

"_So where do you want to go?" Nina asked her little brother._

"_Oh I don't know," Rico said, "I lost my taste to the movies."_

"_Okay," Nina said. "Would you like to go to the park?"_

"_Okay," Rico said. _

"_Why did you lose the taste?" Nina asked him._

"_Oh I don't know," Rico said. _

* * *

Oh he knew all right but he didn't want the car ride to end in a fight.

Nina parked her car to the parking place under a tree for the sun was really hot and it would warm up the car seats. "Come on sweetie," Nina said as they jumped out of the car and went to the park.

* * *

_"This is what I like about this park," Rico said, "it is really relaxing."_

_"I know," Nina said as she put on her sunglasses, "including the lake."_

_"I want to see the ducks," Rico said._

_"All right," Nina said as they went toward the lake and looked at the ducks that were swimming. "Before you were born," Nina began, "me and dad used to carry some bread crumbs and we fed the ducks. Does he do that with you?"_

_"No," Rico said, "he works a lot now and he doesn't have much time to hang out with us. Only on the weekends but all he wants to do is just rest."_

_"Well you should tell him how you feel," Nina said, "and he'll probably not work as much and have time to hang out with you guys."_

_"Yo nerd!" they suddenly heard a voice coming towards them. It was Rico's fifth grade enemy Rick._

_"Oh no," Rico said as he suddenly realized._

_"Who is that?" Nina asked as she saw a tough looking boy coming towards them._

_"That's Rick," Rico said as he hid behind his sister._

_"Wow," Rick said as he saw him, "in high school and hiding behind his mom. What a baby."_

_"Oh you must be mistaking," Nina said kindly, "I'm his sister."_

_"And I'm his bully," Rick said as he approached Rico. Rico ran to the other direction and his behind a tree._

_"Wow," Rick said out loud, "you are such a scardy-cat!"_

_"Who is with you?" Nina asked Rick._

_"Just my mom and my dad," Rick said, "but I'd rather be with you," he said with pleasure, "'cause you are smokin' babe."_

_"RICK!" he heard his mother call. She saw him there with Nina and walked towards them._

_"Hi," Nina greeted her, "are you his mother?"_

_"Yes," she said._

_"I just need a favor is that okay?"_

_"Yes," Rick's mom said._

_"Please tell your son to stop hurting my little brother," Nina told her._

_"Hurting?" Rick's mother asked as she looked at her son sternly._

_"No mom she's lying!" Rick lied._

_"Rico come here please," Nina said as Rico slowly came to her. "Your son has been hurting my brother in the fifth grade. He told me that one of his friends kicked him to the side and that your son has given him a black eye and a broken lip," she said to her, "so please control your son or I will."_

_"Look I am really sorry that this has happened. I didn't even know about it. I thought that Rick wouldn't hurt a fly," his mother was saying in shame._

_"I'm sorry to say this but trickery is an awful thing. Even coming from your own son," Nina told her._

_"I am really sorry again and I promise you that this is never going to happen again."_

_"Thank you," Nina said._

_"You are in a lot of trouble young man," Rick's mom said as she grabbed him by the ear and dragged him away, "you are going to be expecting something when we go home!" she said out loud to him._

_"And I hope that teaches him a lesson," Nina said._

_"Thank you so much," Rico said as he hugged his sister and she hugged him back._

_"Sweetie you're trembling," Nina pointed out._

_"I know," Rico said._

_"I think we had enough of the park," she said, "where would you like to go next?"_

_"Home please," Rico said._

_"Okay let's go," Nina said as they hopped into the car and drove home._


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hannah Montana or the Fifa World Cup**

* * *

"_We're home!" Nina sang as they entered through the door._

"_Why so early?" Mrs. Suave said as she greeted them in._

"_Someone wanted to go to the park," Nina said, " and we ran into some trouble."_

"_Oh no who?" her mother asked._

"_It was one of Rico's old classmates in the fifth grade," Nina explained, "I took care of it."_

"_Thank goodness," her mother said, "you are an angel."_

"_Mom," Rico spoke up, "when's dinner ready?" He didn't get a response back. _

* * *

Why was everyone ignoring him? He felt like he wasn't anymore important so he retreated to his bedroom. If his parents haven't seen Nina in a while should they pay more attention to her or to him? He was the littlest in the family and the littlest one should always be under the care of their parents.

* * *

"_What happened?" her mother asked._

"_Well we were down to the lake looking at the ducks when he suddenly yelled Rico's name and came towards us," Nina told her, "he looked like he was really going to hit him."_

"_Hit who?" her dad asked as he came into the kitchen._

"_Rico's fifth grade classmate was going to hit Rico," Nina told him._

"_Did he?"_

"_No," Nina said._

"_At least he wasn't hit so that's good," her mother said._

"_The soccer game is on," Mr. Suave said, "would you like to come and watch it?"_

"_Would I ever," Nina said as they sat down on the couch together._

"_What's the score?" Mrs. Suave asked._

"_Two to zero," Mr. Suave asked. "Brazil is on a roll."_

"_Are you serious?" Mrs. Suave said as she joined them also._

_While they were down watching the game, Rico was in his room looking up to ceiling staring at the smooth layer of dark red. The sun reflected through the window creating a yellow color sheet onto the carpet._

_"Whoo! Yes!" he heard his dad yelling downstairs. "Looks like Brazil scored another goal," he said to himself out loud. He got out of bed and climbed downstairs. "Hey mom, hey dad," he said._

_"Hey come on sit, sit," his mother said quickly and he sat down next to her._

_"Come on, come on make the dang goal!" his father yelled, "no!" he yelled as the other team stole the ball. "Come on make my daughter's day special already, win the game, win!"_

* * *

'Make his daughter's day special? What about his son? Sure he has said that when Nina wasn't around but why not 'my daughter and my son?'

* * *

_"YES!" he yelled as the ninety-minute mark ended and Brazil won the match. "Thank you! We'll see them tomorrow!"_

_"I wish I can stay that long," Nina said._

_"Can't you?" her dad asked._

_"No," Nina said, "I have classes on Monday and I have to work also. I just hope there isn't traffic tomorrow."_

_"I can't believe my special child is going to be gone by tomorrow," her dad said as they hugged._

_How would you feel if your parents said that about your brother and sister to your face? As if you didn't feel special to your parents anymore right? You had the feeling of running away and never returning again until they found you. That's what Rico felt like doing._

_"Dinner is going to be ready in a few minutes," Mrs. Suave said as she went into the kitchen._

_"Hey," Mr. Suave said to his daughter, "let's go and play some poker what do you say?"_

_"Yes," Nina said happily._

_"Can I play too?" Rico spoke up._

_"Oh you're too young," Mr. Suave laughed in a fatherly way, "you can watch some television and come when dinner is ready," he said as he handed him the remote and went to the dining room._

_Rico sighed and switched the channels. Nothing interesting was on._


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

"_Dinner is ready!" Mrs. Suave said as she set the food down on the table._

"_Oh mom that looks so good," Nina said as the fragrance of the food hit her nose._

_Rico suddenly appeared and sat down with them._

"_I can't believe you're leaving tomorrow sweetheart," her dad said as he touched her hand._

"_I cannot believe it either," Nina said, "but don't worry…I'll be back again. Only a few more weeks until I finish my senior year."_

"_I am going to miss you so much," her mom suddenly spoke up._

"_What about me?" Rico asked as he spoke up and didn't get an answer._

"_Tell us again where you work," her dad asked._

"_I work as an office assistant," Nina answered, "and they pay good money anyway and I also work at a sandwich shop also. My boss gave me a raise yay!"_

"_Well that's the only important thing. Two jobs that pays good money," Mrs. Suave said as she took away the finished plates from the table and went to the fridge to get some desserts. She came back with them._

"_I really love your cooking mom," Nina said to her mother._

"_Is it good?" she asked her daughter._

"_Oh yes, I am really going to miss it. All that's there is disgusting cafeteria food," Nina explained._

"_That's what my new school has too," Rico said and nobody paid any more attention to him. He hit the table with his fist that got everyone's attention this time and retreated to his room._

"_What was that all about?" Mr. Suave asked as he got up to go to Rico's room._

"_Dad I'll go," Nina said as she got up, climbed upstairs, and went to Rico's room. She saw him on his bed, lying with his stomach and his face was buried in the pillow. Nina approached him. "Hey what's wrong?" Nina asked him as she went near him and put her hand lightly on his back. She sat next to him._

"_You are!" he yelled as he turned around and looked at her. _

"_What do you mean?" she softly asked him._

"_Mom and dad like you better than me!" he said as tears were escaping his eyes._

"_They both love you," Nina pointed out._

"_They did," Rico shouted, "but they are paying more attention to their perfect daughter because you are better then me!"_

"_Nobody is perfect."_

"_Only you are!" Rico yelled some more, "I never want to see you again! I HATE YOU!" he yelled those last three words and collapsed to the pillow._

_Nina slowly got up from the bed. _

* * *

Those three words shattered her heart. Did he really hate her? Or was he just being a kid because he was feeling jealous? Nina thought that he was just being a kid and was feeling jealous just to get some attention. She didn't hold anything against him. She did understood that her brother got jealous a lot but only when he wants some attention.

_

* * *

_

_She closed the door softly from behind her. Her dad came._

"_Is he okay?" he asked her._

"_Yeah," Nina said, "he was just feeling jealous."_

"_Jealous?" her mom asked as she came upstairs too._

"_He thought that you guys liked me better than him," Nina said._

"_How is he now?" her mother asked._

"_He's on his bed crying," Nina explained, "did I make him mad that I came here?"_

"_Absolutely not," Mr. Suave told her._

"_How could he think that we like you better than him?" her mother asked._

"_Maybe he thought that you guys were paying more attention to me than to him and he sort of felt out," Nina said, "I wouldn't go there and bother him now. He should just relax."_

"_Oh I feel like going and apologizing to him right now," Mrs. Suave said._

"_I'll be in my room packing," Nina said as she went to her room and began to pack her clothes._


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

The next morning was a day for disaster.

* * *

"_Is he coming?" Nina asked, as she looked at the top of the stairs waiting for her little brother to come out._

"_Probably not," her mother said. "I guess he's sleeping."_

"_Well tell him that I said goodbye and that I can't wait to see him again," Nina said as she hugged her parents._

"_Write to us," her father told her and she nodded._

_Nina picked up her baggage and put it in the trunk. She got inside the car, turned it on, made a turn, waved to her parents for the last time and disappeared. _

_Her parents went inside the house._ They didn't know if she was going to come back ever again.

_As Nina was driving through the road she made a stop at a store to fill up her car with some gas. She then stopped to get something to eat but she didn't know that there was danger lying ahead. She got into her car and drove. There wasn't much traffic so she took a shortcut. As she did she saw the big lake that was to her left and she admired it. She suddenly felt a big bump and she made a swift turn that drove her off of the road and into the lake where the car fell and began to sink rapidly. She quickly took off her seat belt and swam out of the lake. She was soaked. She saw her car sinking into the lake and there was nothing that she could do but at least her cell phone was safe. She took it out of her pocket and called._

_"Put it down," a voice suddenly said._

_She turned around and saw a masked man holding a gun. She put the phone down to the ground. _

_The mysterious man walked towards her and took a hold of her wrist._

* * *

Nina wasn't that well in self-defense but she thought that if she did what she was told then she would be safe but was she wrong.

* * *

_The man took her inside an abandoned house where nobody could see them. Inside the house there was a desk, one light on the ceiling, some drapes, and an old bed. The man took out a knife out of his pocket and pierced her abdomen. As he did that Nina dropped to the floor as blood was escaping her body and dripping to the floor. The man checked her pockets and found five hundred dollars. He took the money with him and left her there inside the abandoned house. As he left he took off his mask and acted natural._

* * *

_In the afternoon and old man entered the house that belonged to him but he had gone fishing. He was startled to see the corpse of a young girl inside his house so he immediately called the police._

* * *

_At home Mr. Suave was reading the newspaper in the dining room, Mrs. Suave was in the kitchen making lunch, and Rico was in the living room watching some television. He woke up really grumpy in the morning for he was still upset for yesterday and wasn't talking that much. There was nothing interesting on as usual so he decided to watch the news._

* * *

At least there was _something _interesting in there that the family was soon going to find out.

* * *

_"And today another breaking news," the news reporter said, "officials say that they have found a black jaguar car inside a lake."_

_When Mr. Suave heard that he ran into the kitchen. "Did they say who it belonged to?"_

"_No," Rico said not looking at his dad. He was still upset with everybody._

"_And also," the reporter said, "an old man found something horrific inside his house."_

"_Something horrific?" Mrs. Suave said as she hanged a coat inside the closet and entered the living room and looked at the television._

"_I just found a body of a dead girl in my house," the old man said, "I just returned from my fishing trip and when I walked in, I saw this gorgeous young girl lying in her own puddle of blood. What kind of animal would do this sort of thing?"_

"_That poor girl," Mrs. Suave said._

"_The young girl is described to have a Hispanic heritage. She also had long blond hair, brown eyes, the age of twenty two and the identification of Nina Suave."_

"_OHH!" Mrs. Suave wailed as she collapsed into the couch and her husband tried to help her up. He was shocked at the horrible news._

_Rico stared at the television in horror. His sister was dead and it was all because of him. He began to cry really hard and his parent began to notice and they hugged him tightly._

"_It's all my fault!" he screamed. "It's all my fault!"_

"_No its not," his dad said._

"_But I said I never wanted to see her again and I also said that I hated her," Rico whimpered, "I got my wish. Dad I killed her!"_

"_No you didn't," his dad said sternly, "some jerk did," there were dangers in his eyes. He went to the phone and called 911. Mrs. Suave went with him also._


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hannah Montana**

* * *

Rico finished his homework and looked at the time. It was five o'clock. _I have spent two hours on homework!_ he said to himself.

He walked downstairs and he stopped in his tracks. There was a good scent in the air of scented candles that were set around his sister's shrine. They weren't there a couple of hours ago. As he saw the picture of his sister smiling at him he began to cry a lot. "I miss you!" he yelled to the picture.

His mother suddenly came into the hall and hugged him tightly.

"Mom I miss her," he said between sobs.

"I miss her too," she told him. Tears were flowing out of her eyes also.

At least they didn't forget about her and always kept her inside their hearts.

"Where's dad?" Rico asked her.

"He's at work," his mother said, "but he'll be back at six."

"Alright," Rico said, "I'm going down to the beach I need some fresh air."

"Okay," his mom said as she saw him leave the house.

Rico walked down to the beach and saw nobody. _They are probably still at the sea_ he thought.

"Hey," a voice said behind him. It was Jenny. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little bit," he said, "look I am really sorry about earlier. Sorry for being such a jerk."

"That's okay I know," Jenny said, "do you still want to tell me?"

"Yes I'd rather get it off my chest," Rico said as he sat down at the table with her and began to tell her the story.

"And finally the police caught my sister's murderer and locked him away," Rico finished.

"I am really, really sorry," Jenny said, "I wish there is something I could do."

"There isn't," Rico said as he shook his head, "when I was little I always thought that I killed her."

"No you didn't," Jenny told him.

"That's what my parents also said," Rico pointed out, "why did I say such a stupid thing?"

"Well you were a little kid and you probably didn't know then."

"Yeah I let my attitude and my jealousy get in the way," he said more to himself then to Jenny.

"And your sister also wanted you to be happy anyway even if she is dead. I know that my parents wanted me to be happy too and I am. Even though I miss them terribly," Jenny told him as she sadly put her head down.

"Hey," Rico said as he put his hand on her arm, "I am really sorry if I'm making you sad."

"No it's okay I understand," Jenny said.

"Would you like to take a walk down to the beach together?" he asked her, "take our minds off this?"

"Sure," Jenny said as she got up and they walked down to the beach together.

* * *

So you can see what a three-letter word can do when you get jealous. It loses the people that you love and you may never get to see them again. So please, think before you speak.


End file.
